Can't Live Without You
by Koneko-Hiruka
Summary: Shizuo has killed Izaya, but things don't turn out the way he thought it would. Rated M for character death. Possible OOC.


This is a little thing I came up with and finished not too long ago. Here are some notes before you start reading:

_"cell phone text or voice from a cell phone"_

_'comment from memory'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara.**

I hope you enjoy reading this. Please let me know if you find any mistakes or if anything seems wrong in it. Also if anyone has a better idea for the story's title, please share it cause I suck at titles. lol

* * *

Finally it had happened. The blond wasn't sure how to react as he looked at the raven male who was only standing because of his hand around the throat he'd just crushed. It churned his insides as his morals screamed at him for commiting such a sin. However, the only thing he could muster to feel towards the man was disgust as even in death his lips were curled in that damnable grin. He noticed a bit of blood splattered on the cuff of his shirt along with some streaks down the flea's pale bottom lip and chin. His grip loosened enough for the body to crumble to the ground and the thought of a broken, abandoned marionette came to mind.

A strange numbness overtook the man as he slowly turned and left his victim in the alleyway. It stayed with him as he walked back home, paying little attention to anything else. Even as he stepped inside, his mind pondered over his lacking enthusiasm. After all, that louse had been the bain of his exsistence since they first met and now he'd not have to worry about him anymore. No more teasing remarks, taunting glances, and irritating superior grins. He was free from that so he should be happy. Then a thought struck him that maybe because of being so used to his presence, it hadn't quite sunk in yet.

Going through the normal motions upon coming home, he again looked to the blood that would certainly stain. Not wanting that, he removed it and did as he always did to clean. After all, with his job being what it was, there were a few times that his clothes ended up with some blood on them. The rest of his evening was uneventful after finishing that task and soon he was laying in bed, starting to fall asleep.

Brown eyes opened around ten in the morning since he'd turned off his alarm. Today, he was given a rare day off and felt sluggish after sleeping in. He didn't mind too much as he got out of bed and went to shower. As he stood under the spray of warm water, the memory of what happened yesterday came back to him. A small part of him felt some form of happiness, however, he still felt more like it wasn't real. Sighing, he turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry off with. Feeling more awake, he went and dressed before heading to the kitchen to fix something to eat. It was seeming far too quiet, which was starting to irritate him.

Time seemed to be passing slowly until he found himself sitting down to watch the news. The first thing mentioned was that the body of Izaya Orihara was found early this morning. Although he knew the details, he paid attention as this further confirmed what happened wasn't something from his imagination. He was startled as his cell phone rang and he went to answer it.

"Hello."

_"Shizuo! I've been trying to call you since earlier. Have you seen the news?"_

He sighed hearing Shinra's voice, "Yes. I just saw it."

_"Its just so hard to believe. They said his throat had been crushed."_

Of course, he already knew that, "I'd rather not talk about this. Today is my day off and I don't want it ruined by him."

_"Right. I should have thought more about it. Sorry about that. I know! Why don't you join Celty and myself for lunch? We could go out somewhere."_

He felt like sighing again, but he knew the doctor was only wanting to be helpful, "Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

_"How about Russia Sushi?"_

"Fine," he said, heading to the door and taking time to put on his shoes before leaving.

His walk there made him feel annoyed cause it seemed that everyone was talking about the informant's death. By the time he got there, he sorely felt like destroying something.

"Shizuo! You seem in bad mood. Why not come have sushi?"

Inhaling deeply from the cigarette in his mouth, he breathed out smoke before tossing it to the side, "Yeah. I'm here to meet up with Shinra."

"He is already here!" Simon smiled leading him inside and to the somewhat private booth the other two were seated at.

The doctor smiled as he joined them, though he'd guess the other wasn't actually happy. As he sat down with them, he could tell Celty seemed a little rigid as well. He couldn't forget that even though the now deceased information broker was an annoyance to him, he had relationships with others even if at times it seemed those people would rather be without him. That thought made him feel guilt as he wondered how Kururi and Mairu were taking it.

A cell phone in front of his face drew him from his thoughts, _"Are you all right?"_

He blinked at the message, "Yeah. I'm fine."

The headless woman typed another message and showed him, _"I had to ask because you don't seem quite like yourself."_

For some reason, it irritated him to know he could be read so easily. However, he couldn't deny that he was emotional and it tended to show sometimes, normally his anger. Sighing, he managed a light smile, "Thanks for the concern, but there is nothing wrong."

_"Ok. If you ever need to talk, I'll be willing to listen."_

A genuine smile came to his lips, "I'll remember that should I need it."

"Shizuo, don't you try stealing Celty from me," was the joking remark from Shinra. He couldn't guess the Dullahan's reasoning, but she immediately punched him in the side making the doctor wince and start apologizing. That comment was probably meant to diminish the tense atmosphere and it seemed to have worked. Simon came over to take their orders and Shizuo was glad that he hasn't said anything about Izaya. The mood was light and almost jubilant, however, he wouldn't be so crass as to consider this a celebration.

As the large Russian brought their order, everything seemed to freeze as the group clearly heard someone come in and order ootoro. Even he knew that was the flea's favorite. The person who ordered it was probably unaware of how they'd easily brought back the previous tension.  
Simon quickly put on his work face, "Please enjoy."

It was obvious the other two tried to do the same. While Shinra was smiling and chatting away, he heard none of it. Again, he could feel a painful mixture of guilt and anger. Killing that annoying louse was supposed to slake his extreme anger to some extent. In spite of it, he was feeling more rage than ever. He was managing to control it for the most part, but he knew it wouldn't last. Only after eating a little of his food, his phone sounded.

He could tell that caught Shinra's and Celty's attention. Maybe it was Tom. The screen showed he had a text message so he pressed the button to view it.

_"You finally did it. Congratulations~"_

This made his eyes widen as he then looked to who it was from. The sender's name disturbed him immensely as well as making it harder to contain his rage, "I have to go. Sorry for leaving so soon."

The doctor shook his head, "Its fine. And I'll be paying."

"Thanks," he said as he was leaving. He must have been radiating a murderous aura as people were staying out of his way. As he thought of that message, he began to feel sick. There is no way that he should be receiving anything from that number. After all, the sender died yesterday. He isn't sure how much the police have investigated, but noone would know for sure it was him. Even if someone did, they wouldn't send him a message like that.

The blond didn't notice the dark clouds rolling in until rain was pouring down. His irritation rose even more as he quickly was soaked. Suddenly, movement caught his attention and he turned quickly to see a familiar black coat vanish around a corner. His ire overcame the rational part of his mind that said the other was dead as he took off after it. Paying no mind to anything else, he finally ended up coming to a stop as he stared down the alley, now blocked off by yellow caution tape. There wasn't anyone there, even the body was already removed. He ignored the cold rain as the other seemed to materialize where he'd been left. This was alarming and, before he had any chance to think, he was running.

Finally, he stopped once he was standing in his home with the door closed and locked behind him. He was still dripping wet as he seemed frozen in that position, staring into space. His mind whirled over what had happened and how it wasn't possible. It took a moment, but he calmed down and removed his shoes before continuing further into his abode. He didn't need to risk getting sick so his destination was the bathroom. Once he's warmer and in dry clothes, he'll have to clean up the water on the floor. He set the shower to warm up and removed his drenched attire.

As he walked by the mirror, he paused seeing an unusual shadow behind him. It shifted unnaturally and he quickly turned to see nothing. His gaze landed on the mirror to only see his reflection. Maybe he hadn't gotten enough sleep? The blond ignored the fear welling up in himself as he stepped into the shower and sighed in relief at the heated water on his chilled skin. Just as his body temperature was starting to regulate, the lights flickered before the power went out completely. He turned off the water and stepped out, reaching for his towel on the sink's counter. He realized as he grabbed it that it seemed to be a shorter reach than normal only to see nothing out of the ordinary.

Shizuo wasted no time drying off and walked to his room to get clothes. As he stepped through the door, his phone rang. It was probably Shinra.

He picked it up and answered it, "Hello?"

The voice at first sounded like Shinra, but there was a lot of static, "I'm sorry. I can't hear what you're saying."

It then cleared up, _"Shizu-chan."_

"What the hell?" he pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment. That voice was unmistakable, but there was no way he could be hearing it. Cautiously, he put the speaker back to his ear.

_"-zuo? Are you there? This isn't funny."_

He sighed, "Sorry, Shinra. I couldn't hear you at first because of some static."

_"Oh! Well sorry for bugging you again. Just with how suddenly you left, I wanted to make sure everything was okay."_

"Yeah. You don't need to worry," he said grabbing some sweatpants and pulling them on.

_"Then I'll leave you alone. Bye."_

"Bye," he said hanging up. What was with the voice before? Maybe he imagined it.

"You're so cruel, Shizu-chan."

The blond froze hearing that voice, although a bit raspy, behind him. When he made no move to turn, he felt a presence right behind himself before cold hands came to rest of his bare shoulders, "I'm right here and yet you're ignoring me." His breathing was shallow as fear began taking over. The other started to move around him and he closed his eyes.

Again that cold hand was on his skin, cupping his face, "Shizu-chan is so mean pretending I'm not here. Do you think that just by closing your eyes it will make it true? What a childish notion." Then a thumb rubbed lightly over his eyelid, "Won't you open your eyes and look at me?"

As no response was given, pressure was applied to both of his eyes, "If you refuse to look at me, why don't I make sure you can't see anything ever again?"

His body reacted to the danger of the situation, removing those hands from his face and looking down at the smirking face before him. He looked exactly as he had the last time he saw the other. He couldn't understand this, "You're dead. I killed you."

"Of course. But there is a crucial thing you didn't think about," the raven said as he moved backwards and managed to pull the other off balance to fall with him, "You're incomplete without me."

The blond found himself on his back with the other sitting on top of him. There was no way this was happening. Had he fallen asleep?

"You're perfectly awake, but I'll put you into an eternal slumber," the taunting eyes narrowed as the owner's smaller hands wrapped around his throat. As he tried pushing him away, his hands went right through. It was becoming hard to breath, "How does it feel? Its terrible, right? You try so hard to breath, but nothing gets through. Your lungs begin to burn as you get light headed. Are you feeling that, Shizu-chan? Maybe I should squeeze harder."

By this point, his vision was darkening as he tried to focus on anything. Everything the other described was taking over and he was left powerless. Suddenly, he felt as his throat was crushed. Panicking mentally, he only coughed up blood until all signs of life left him. The one over him looked down satisfied but also seeming saddened, "If one of us dies, the other will follow. We can't function without each other."

He then leaned down and placed a bloody kiss to the blond's lips, "See you, Shizu-chan."  
-

Shizuo bolted upright in bed and looked over hearing thunder. There was darkness all around him, but he knew there was another presence there. As another flash illuminated the room, he saw the shadowed form of the person he hated most.

"You were supposed to stay asleep longer," the dark haired male sighed in exasperation, "It'll be so much easier to kill you that way."

A hand shot out to grabbed a hold of the other's arm. He could feel the warmth of the other and he was definitely real.

Izaya found his actions strange, "Seems you had a nightmare. Won't you tell me what it was?"

Inhaling deeply, the blond regained his composure, "I never would have thought you'd stoop so low as to kill a man in his sleep."

"Its only a matter of time before we kill each other, so why not take any opportunity I can? But its ruined now so I'll be leaving."

As the other left, his mind went back to the comment from his nightmare, _'If one of us dies, the other will follow. We can't function without each other.'_


End file.
